Megaman Axess: Enter Twilight
by Magnamon
Summary: Lan and the gang meet an orphaned girl in a local café with unusual abilities. How will this girl affect the battle against Nebula? Takes place during Dark Protoman Saga.
1. Chapter 1

**Megaman Axess: Enter Twilight**

**Summary:** Lan and the gang meet an orphaned girl in a local café with unusual abilities. How will this girl affect the battle against Nebula? Takes place during Dark Protoman Saga.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Megaman series, Final Fantasy series, or Naruto series. I do own one character and her navi, which will be revealed in this chapter. I also don't own the Prolouge, which was taken and adjusted from BN4.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Prolouge**

In the year 200X, advanced technology connects the world's nations via the Net. In an age where Networks control each kind of device, NetCrime is the only cost of inconvenience. Though as of late, NetCrime has escalated into the real world as well.

**Chapter 1: Chance Meeting**

"Tell me again, why am I going with you?" Chaud asked for the third time. Lan had found a music café in Dentech City, an was dragging Dex, Chaud, Yai, and Maylu with him to check it out.

"Would you rather be at HQ with Annetta, or checking out this place, which has a 4 ½ star ratting." Lan answered.

"That's rude Lan." Maylu said.

"Rude but true. Annetta can be a great person to work with when doing Official business, but outside of that she can be annoying, sometimes even a pain." Chaud said.

"So you don't like her?" Yai asked.

"My relationship with Annetta is strictly business Yai, not that it's any of your business." Chaud answered. Yai glared at Chaud, and was about to say something when Maylu cut in.

"I checked this café's webpage, and it's pretty interesting. They sell music at great prices, and operates like a small restaurant too. Sometimes they even break out the karaoke and netbattle machines."

Chaud sighed. "Alright, I'll check it out. But I've got a business meeting in 2 hours I need to be at."

After walking for a few minutes the gang finally arrived at the music café. It was a large building, located in the corner of a semi-busy street, on the border of what was known as the bad section of Dentech city. It was where many gang fights took place.

When Lan and Co. entered, the first thing they saw was the music racks lined up next to the door. To their left was a counter and cash register, specifically for the music section. This part of the store had blue carpeting with a red path leading to the café part of the store. Following the path, they made their way to the café, after going down a short set of stairs. The café was larger than the music section, containing 20 round tables with 6 chairs apiece, and a counter and cash register. The floor was black carpeting. To the side, there was a small stage with a sound system, karaoke machine plus TV, and a wide screen plasma TV, used for promoting select food choices and watching any netbattle take place. The group sat down at the table closest to the stairs, where a waiter came and handed them some menus. The group took note of an important looking man walking toward the stage.

"Attention all netbattlers!" the man started. "For those of you new to this restaurant take note that today is the day when the store offers 1 free meal if you can beat our store's top netbattler and head of security. Anyone who wishes to take the challenge please come on stage to my left, but take heed, the battle will be on the big screen for customer entertainment. That is all." This got Lan's table excited.

"A free meal for winning a netbattle! I'm in heaven!" Dex nearly yelled.

"Quiet down you dolt. The restaurant wouldn't have issued this challenge unless they were confident in their netbattler's abilities." Chaud said. A waiter came over and everyone placed an order. He came back a minute later with their drinks. Dex immediately chugged his drink down and stood up.

"Just you watch Chaud, this battle will be over in 15 seconds tops." Dex boast. Chaud turned to Lan.

"Can he even count to 15?" Chaud asked, causing Lan to snort into his drink.

"Alright everyone, the number 1 netbattler in ACDC town is here for his free meal!" Dex announced to the restaurant, taking his place at the netbattle machine. A snicker was heard from one of the store's back doors.

"With that kind of attitude, you won't last long." Leaning on the doorway, arms crossed, was a girl. She had long, sea green colored hair that was tied back into a ponytail. Her pale heart shaped face had violet eyes and a headband on it. On it was her symbol, the yin-yang sign with a shurican star overlapping it. She wore a black tight fitting shirt, black shorts, a silver belt, and black boots.

"What's that suppose to mean? Who are you?" Dex demanded.

"Name's Amara and I'm your opponent." Dex laughed at this. "Mind telling me what's so funny?"

"They sent a girl to fight me? Hahaha, you're right, this won't last long. I'll give it 15 seconds top." At this, Amara narrowed her eyes.

"We'll see." Amara said. She walked over to the netbattle machine and called out "Boss, set 15 seconds on the clock."

"Is she serious?" Lan asked.

"Dead serious, and by the look of things, I'd say it'll end in 8 seconds." Chaud replied.

"You really believe in Dex that much?" Maylu asked.

"I'm talking about Amara. If she's who I think she is, Gutsman won't just lose, he'll be deleted." Chaud answered.

"Are you serious?" Lan asked.

"Is that all you can ask?" Chaud shot back. Lan frowned but said nothing.

"Who do you think she is?" Maylu asked. Chaud took a swig of his drink before answering.

"The UnderQueen."

"The UnderQueen? But she's just a kid, like us."

"True Lan, but Serenade's operator was a kid who spent most of his life inside a hospital, and he's younger than all of us."

"He has a point Lan." Lan huffed at this.

"Oh be quiet you guys. Hey, the netbattle is about to start!"

Amara and Dex had both taken their positions on stage next to the netbattle machine, the plasma TV screen changed to the battlefield on the net, with a timer for 15 seconds in the corner.

"Jack in, Gutsman!! Power up."

"Jack in, Twilight!! Power up"

Both navis appeared on the field. Twilight had slim, black armor around her chest, shoulders, waist, and legs. She also had a dark purple jumpsuit that covered her body. She had fingerless black gloves, black boots, and a silver belt around her waist with a bag attach. Her icon was placed on the center of her chest and on top of her gloves. What really stood out about Twilight was the fact that her face, hair, and figure was almost exactly the same as Amara, the only difference being that her hair was a forest green.

"I heard every word Amara, these boys won't know what hit them." Twilight said. She reached into her bag and pulled out a large blade. It began to unfold, revealing it to actually be a giant shuriken . "Demon Wind Shuriken, Windmill of Shadows!"

"Hah, you think that weapon impresses us, you still don't stand a chance." Dex stated. "Lets do this Gutsman! Battle routine set!"

"Execute, GUTS"

The instant the timer started, Twilight vanished from sight.

"Gutsman find her!"

"Right, Guts Hammer!" Gutsman's hands merged together to form a large hammer which he slammed into the ground, sending shockwaves throughout the battlefield. Twilight appeared in the air, a mere foot away from Gutsman, the DWS spinning rapidly in her hand like a buzz saw. Twilight grinned before vanishing again for half a second then reappearing behind Gutsman. The DWS stops spinning and Twilight folds it back up before putting it back in her bag. Gutsman's arms suddenly fall off, followed shortly by his legs, and finally his head. All his limbs then dissipate.

A computerized voice states "Gutsman Deleted."

Dex stares in shock at his PET screen, the word Delete flashing across it. "Gutsman Nooo!!!"

"And the winner is Amara, with a time of 7.49 seconds!" The store owner announces. Everyone checks the timer and indeed there is only 7.51 seconds left.

"Wow Chaud, you were right!" Maylu said.

"Naturally." Chaud said with a smirk. Maylu rolled her eyes. Lan had a look of disbelief on his face, his cup still halfway to his mouth.

"Lan, are you ok?" Maylu asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. Lan jumped, snapping out of whatever daze he had been in, dropping his drink. The cup spilled his soda all over his shorts, causing Lan to yelp at the cold. Chaud nimbly caught the cup just before it hit the ground. When he saw Lan's wet shorts, he started cracking up, as did Maylu despite her best efforts not to.

"There's a bathroom next to the stage if you want to clean yourself up." Everyone turned and saw Amara grinning. Lan blushed and after locating the bathroom, made a mad dash in. This caused the entire table to laugh, even Dex gave a smile despite his loss. "Hey Lou, could we get a clean chair over here, someone spilled their drink."

"You got it kid." Amara turned to the group.

"So, is he always like this?"

Chaud grinned. "You get used to it, although this is a high for him."

Amara grinned as well. "If this is high, I'd hate to see low." Everyone snickered.

"A girl with a sense of humor, I like that." Chaud said. Yai gasped.

"Since when!?"

"Since Amara's humor is good, unlike most I hear." Yai decided then and there that she didn't like this girl one bit.

"Thanks. How'd you know my name?" Amara asked.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you were the one who tipped the Officials off on that sex slave trade that was going on at the harbor last year." Chaud said.

"That's right, which must mean you're Chaud Blaze." Amara said.

"Correct, nice to finally meet you in person." Chaud said as he got up and offered her is hand.

"Pleasure's all mine." Amara said as she shook his hand. Maylu stood up.

"My name's Maylu Sakurai, and this is my navi Roll."

"Name's Dex Ogreon, you've already met me and Gutsman."

"I'm Yai Ayano, my father is the president of Ayano Tech. My Netnavi is Glide."

"Nice to meet you all, name's Amara Kisuragi and my partner is Twilight." Yai cocked an eyebrow.

"Kisuragi, as in the thieving family Kisuragi?" Everyone's attention shifted to Amara.

"Yeah, they were going to be my step family before they were murdered. Apparently they stole from the wrong crime lord. I transferred from Netopia to Electopia after the funeral." Amara said.

"Doesn't that make you an orphan?" Yai asked. Amara narrowed her eyes and walked right over to her, looking her straight in her eyes.

"Got a problem with that, kid?" Amara asked in a dangerously low voice. For a brief moment, Yai could have sworn she saw Amara's normally violet eyes flash red before returning to normal.

Yai shrunk back into her seat. "No." Was all she could get out. Amara nodded her head, satisfied with her answer. Just then the front door of the store opened with a crash and 15 guys rushed in, each with a gun.

"Alright everyone this is a stickup, everyone on the ground and hands on your head. Anyone try anything funny and you'll get a first class trip straight to hell." One of the men said, apparently the leader. As Maylu, Dex, and Yai went to the floor, they noticed that Chaud and Amara were gone. The robbers spread out across the store, grabbing anything of value from customers and staff alike. One of the robbers tried to jack in to the cash register, when a battlechip landed right in front of the sensor port.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to take what doesn't belong to you?" Chaud asked just before sending the robber flying from a right hook to the jaw. This caught the attention of the other robbers in the area. They each raised their guns toward Chaud and fired. Chaud dived to the side, grabbed some tableware, and returned fire. A glass plate shattered as it made contact with a robber's head, while another cried out as a knife stuck itself in his leg. The robbers were about to fire again when kunai came from out of nowhere and struck their hands, causing them to cry out in pain and drop their weapons.

Amara appeared in between three of the robbers, grabbed two by their arms and, with tremendous show of strength, swung around and threw them into the third. All three crashed into a table and didn't move. Amara jumped onto another table, leaped off that and drop kicked another in the back of his head. Two more robbers tried to rush her but Amara threw the guy she just toppled at them, knocking all three over. The two tried to get the third off them, but Amara leaped into the air, both feet coming down hard on their crotches, causing them to scream in pain, which caused everyone else to wince at Amara's brutality.

Chaud took the opportunity to close line another robber and kicked him in the head, just in case. He then picked up a piece of food from a nearby table and threw it at another robber. It hit the robber in the eye.

"OW, broccoli, I hate broccoli, Owww." Chaud did a leap kick and scored a hit to the robber's head, knocking him out. Meanwhile, the robbers on the upper level noticed they were losing.

"Pull out boys."

"Yes sir."

The remaining 4 robbers ran to the door when it suddenly opened, slamming into the leader's face, knocking him into the other three robbers.

"Whoops, sorry about that. Guess that's why you shouldn't run in a store." Lan said with a grin as he closed the door behind him.

"You little punk." Two robbers charged Lan, who merely hopped, activating the skates under his shoes, and bladed toward them. Lan caught both robbers by their stomachs, carried them for a second, then stopped himself, causing the robbers to fly into a third robber. One robber, the leader, smacked Lan into a CD rack, and made a break for the door. Amara appeared in front of the door, a ball of swirling blue energy in her right hand, just as the leader reached it.

"Leaving so soon, you haven't even ordered yet. Try my specialty, **Rasengan**!" Amara yelled as she shoved the ball of energy into the robber's stomach. The energy grinded into the robber's chest before propelling him across the store, slamming hard into the wall, upside down, before falling to the ground unconscious. Lan, who was only a few feet away from Amara at the time, summed up everyone's feeling in one word.

"Damn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lan had taken the liberty of calling the net police when he first heard gunshots from the bathroom. He had then escaped through the bathroom window and gone around front, waiting for the robbers to try and escape. In 10 minutes the netpolice had arrived and the would be robbers were taken to the station. Everyone at the store/restaurant got a free meal as compensation to having to go through that ordeal. Lan and the gang were currently back at their table enjoying their meals.

"Man this food is great! Who would have thought that a music store could have such a great restaurant at the same time?" Lan said.

"Glad you like it." Amara said.

"That reminds me, what was that ball thing you shot at that robber Amara?" Lan asked. Amara cocked an eyebrow.

"Just how does good food remind you of my fighting techniques?"

"Well…That ball of energy, it's like a big meatball, and there are food fights that happen at school on occasion, so…yeah."

"I think he's calling you sloppy Amara." Chaud piped in.

"Wha-wha, no! I'm not calling her sloppy, I'm just saying the technique reminds me of meatballs, that's all." Lan quickly responded.

"It's true, anything would remind Lan of food." Maylu added.

"Riiiight, I'll take your word for it." Amara said.

"You never answered Lan's question." Chaud said. "I'm quite curious myself how you managed to propel a man from one side of the building to the other without some type of equipment." Amara sighed.

"If you must know, it's a technique that uses an energy called chakra, which is a mixture of stamina and spiritual energy. The technique I used, Rasengan, is chakra molded into a physical form, a sphere of whirling energy to be precise. When the attack comes in contact with a target, it grinds into that target causing major damage both on the outside and the inside. It requires a lot of chakra control to form Rasengan, but its well worth it in a tight spot." Amara explained. Everyone just stared at her.

"Er, what's chakra again?" Lan asked. Amara smacked her hand to her forehead and groaned.

"I think I can sum this up. It's an energy that people can use when they manage to combining both physical and spiritual energy together, right?" Maylu asked.

"Close enough." Amara said.

"Just where did people find out about this energy anyways? I've traveled all over the world and have never heard of it before." Yai asked.

"Not surprising, chakra is usually only used by ninjas, ninjas of a high caliber of skill at that. Few people are left in this world that can use chakra, the only pair that makes themselves known are the assassins Dusk and Shadowman, but they've only reached the tip of the chakra iceberg. There are numerous ways chakra can be used, sky's the limit." Amara said.

"Very interesting." Chaud said. "Unfortunately, I've got to be going now, or else I'll be late to my business meeting." He wiped his face with his napkin and got up, the others following suit.

"See you later Chaud." Lan said.

"Bye Chaud." Yai said, winking at him.

"Goodbye Chaud." Maylu said.

"Later." Dex said.

"Chaud." Amara said. He turned to her. "I heard what happened to Protoman. When you get him back lets netbattle sometime, kay?"

Chaud smiled. "You got it." Chaud then walked out of the building, called for his limo, and waited by the corner for it.

'Ya know," Chaud thought to himself, "Thing just got interesting around here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How was that? Please R&R. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Megaman Axess**

**Enter Twilight**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Megaman series, Final Fantasy series, Naruto series. I do own Amara and her navi Twilight.

**A/N:** My writing style is to try and paint a picture in the reader's head. If I'm being too descriptive, please say so in a review. Also, the jutsu preformed will have a blend of English names and Japanese translations.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 2: Dark Protoman's Final Battle**

It had been two weeks since the incident at the café and things were unusually quiet as of late. Lan and Chaud were heading over to the café for some down time and to discuss this lull in action.

"Nebula has been quiet as of late, too quiet." Lan said.

"Maylu isn't around Lan so stop trying to sound cool." Chaud said.

"Who's trying? I already am in her book. Being a netsavior really does have its perks. Get out of school early, get chicks, meet new people, try new foods." Lan's stomach growled at this. "Speaking of food, lets hurry to the café, I'm starving."

Chaud sighed. "If that's all you think being a netsavior is, you should quit now."

"Chill out Chaud, I was just pointing out the perks of the job. We both know not just anyone can do this." As Lan said this his entire demeanor changed; he was serious now. "There's a lot of responsibility to the job, people depend on you to help them, save them if the situation is bad enough. It also takes more than good netbattle skills and cooperation with your navi, the operator also needs to be in good physical condition in case the battle comes into the real world. Nebula has taken that concept to a whole new level with the Dimensional Area Generators."

"Glad you know the true meaning of being a netsavior Lan." Chaud said. Suddenly the area around them seemed to become discolored as a rainbow colored dome formed around them, covering several street blocks. Chaud grunted. "Speaking of Dimensional Areas…" he said.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything important, am I?" A voice asked. A beam of pixels shot down in front of Lan and Chaud, shifting to form Dark Protoman. "After all, this will be your last conversation." Lan and Chaud took defensive positions.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Chaud demanded.

"Quiet simple Chaud. We all are growing tired of this game, battle after battle without a conclusion. Dr. Regal has granted me permission to end this game. It's either the two of you, or me." Dark Protoman explained. "Now, prepare yourselves! Dark Neo Variable Sword!" Dark Protoman's right arm transformed into said blade. "Dark Sonic Boom!" A wave of black energy rushed toward the pair. Both Lan and Chaud leaped to the side, avoiding the attack. Lan got his PET and folder out while Chaud quickly pulled out his Battlechip Gate.

"HiBoomer, battlechip in, download!" A large boomerang materialized above Chaud before launching straight at Dark Protoman. As it grew closer, Dark Protoman grinned and fell into a relaxed stance. 'He's not even trying to dodge it? Don't tell me he's gotten even stronger…wait, scratch that, Regal would not have risked losing Protoman unless he was sure he could win. That means we got our work cut out for us.' Just before the HiBoomer hit, a purple dark aura surrounded Dark Protoman, causing the HiBoomer to bounce right back toward Chaud. Chaud gasped and dived out of the way, just barely avoiding the boomerang. It collided with the side of a building, shattering part of the structure before dissolving into pixels of data.

"Thanks for stalling him Chaud, I'll take it from here." Lan called out. "Synchro Chip in, Download!"

"_**CROSS FUSION!**_"

Lan released his PET from his hands as the light engulfed his entire body. Blue boots formed over his feet followed by blue gloves covering Lan's hands. A pair of yellow pads appeared on his shoulders and a blue power pack appeared on his back. Next, his and MegaMan's icon appeared on his chest, rainbow color energy seeped from it, covering Lan's body before forming into Megaman's jumpsuit. Finally, the blue helmet formed over his head. A mouthguard covered his nose and mouth and the customized crests appeared on either side of the helmet. Cross Fusion complete, R Megaman struck a finishing pose.

"Lets end this Protoman!" R Megaman said. "Super Vulcan Battlechip!" R Megaman's right arm transformed into a gold triple barrel gatling gun. He aimed at Dark Protoman and fired, sending a burst of energy bullets straight for him. Dark Protoman's Dark Aura appeared and absorbed the shots.

'_Lan, he's stronger than before. We need the big guns to beat him._' Megaman said in Lan's head.

"I got just the thing." Lan replied. On the outside, R Megaman's arm returned to its original form. "MegaCannon, battlechip times three! **Program Advanced** GigaCannon3!" R Megaman put his arms forward and they morphed into the GigaCannon3. He aimed at Dark Protoman but before he could fire, Dark Protoman disappeared. "Where'd he go?"

"To slow Hikari!" Dark Protoman appeared next to R Megaman and slashed the GigaCannon3 with his Proto Sword, severing it clean in two. "Dark Neo Variable Sword! Dark Piercing Sonic Boom!" R Megaman had no time to defend himself and was blown back, right through an antique shop's glass window. The window, along with other antiques, shattered upon impact, showering R Megaman with glass.

"LAN!" Chaud yelled.

"Chaud, you got any recovery chips?" Lan called out as he emerged from the shop. His jumpsuit had tears all over it, blood coming out of some wounds.

"Recover 150, Battlechip in, download!" As Chaud inserted the chip, a pink glow covered R Megaman, getting rid of most of his wounds. "Use this Lan. Fireblade, Aquablade, Elecblade, battlechips in, download!"

"**Program Advanced **LifeSword3!" R Megaman raised both his arms above his head as an orb of blue energy started to form above him. The orb pulsed twice, growing larger and began to shift its form into a long sword of energy. When it was complete, R Megaman grasped the hilt of the sword with both hands, before slamming the sword on the ground in front of him. This sent a wave of blue energy rushing directly at Dark Protoman.

'Shit, my Dark Aura can't withstand this. Guess I've got no choice but to use them, just wish the doc would have tested them first.' Dark Protoman thought. "Dark Sword, Dark WideSword, Dark LongSword activate!" The LifeSword3 engulfed Dark Protoman, breaking through his Dark Aura and causing quite a bit of damage to him. A small explosion occurred and a dust cloud appeared where Dark Protoman vanished. R Megaman and Chaud looked on, waiting for the dust to clear.

"Did we get him?" R Megaman asked.

"You definitely hit him, but it takes more than a LifeSword3 to bring Protoman down. It'll take much more to bring Dark Protoman down." Chaud answered. He turned to R Megaman. "Cross out Lan, and reload some fresh battlechips while we have the chance."

"Gotcha Chaud." R Megaman crossed out, the jumpsuit and gear dissolving in a flash of light. Lan caught his PET as it materialized in front of him, and ejected the battlechips and synchro chip. Grabbing his folder, Lan quickly ran through his options and selected five battlechips. Putting his folder away, Lan inserted the battlechips and synchro chip into his PET and crossfused back into R Megaman.

The dust cloud finally dissipated, revealing Dark Protoman. Aside for a few black spots here and there on his armor, he was still standing tall. Dark Protoman's arms were raised above his head, an orb of black energy just above him. Its form shifted and grew into a long sword of dark energy. R Megaman and Chaud gasped.

"It can't be!" Dark Protoman grinned at this.

"**Dark Program Advance** Dark LifeSword!" Dark Protoman grab the hilt of the sword and swung it down into the ground, launching a huge wave of dark energy right towards R Megaman and Chaud.

"Chaud get out of here, I can't defend you and myself at the same time." R Megaman yelled as he sank to one knee.

"Right." Chaud ran to the side and ducked into an alley way. R Megaman placed the palm of his right hand on the street below him.

"Sanctuary, Life Aura, Battlechips." In response to his command, the street and sidewalks around R Megaman glowed with a soft white light of holy energy. An aura of gold energy surrounded R Megaman as he crossed his arms in front of himself in a defensive position.

'I didn't think field chips would work in the real world, Lan took a chance on that one but it looks like it might just pay off. He's also taken into account the force behind the blast, crouching down like that makes it so that when the attack hits, he'll only feel some of the force instead of entire thing. He's really on his game today.' Chaud thought. It was then that the wave of dark energy crossed the first part of the holy street that Chaud saw a big problem. "Lan get out of there, that attack is breaking through the street, Sanctuary's effect won't work!" R Megaman's eyes widened when he saw it was true.

"Not enough time to move!" R Megaman changed his position, curling up into a tight ball, his back facing the blast. The wave engulfed him, continuing down the street and colliding with an abandoned warehouse. The force of the attack caused the entire structure to collapse, sending chunks of derby flying in all directions. Numerous windows were broken and several other buildings nearby suffered damage as well. Chaud looked on, wide eyed.

"Holy…what the hell kind of attack was that?"

"Curious Chaud?" Chaud spun around, Dark Protoman was only a few feet away from him, Proto Sword ready to strike. "It's a Program Advance that uses dark energy, appropriately called a Dark Program Advanced. Dr Regal has been working on it for quiet some time, though this is the first time it's been successfully performed. The power of the Dark Program Advance will give Nebula the edge it needs over all its enemies. Not that it concerns you, given that you won't be here for much longer anyways." Dark Protoman charged at Chaud, fully intending to slice his former partner in two. Chaud threw himself to the side, just managing to avoid the blade. Unfortunately, Chaud lost his grip on the Battlechip Gate, which landed at Dark Protoman's feet. Dark Protoman rushed Chaud again, crushing the Battlechip Gate under his feet.

"**Program Advanced** Ultra Bomb!" Hearing this, Chaud ran back toward the alleyway, leaping out of the way. Dark Protoman heard the attack and reactivated his Dark Aura. The bomb collided with the Dark Aura, exploding on contact, which threw Dark Protoman several yards away while simultaneously destroying the Dark Aura around him. Chaud poked his head out of the alleyway and looked down the street. R Megaman fell to one knee, panting. The left side of his helmet had broken off, as had his mouthguard. The power pack on his back had been completely destroyed, his bare back exposed. Large areas of his jumpsuit were torn completely off, exposing Lan's damaged clothing and bleeding bruises. What was left of the crossfusion dissolved as Lan collapsed, PET clattering to the ground in front of him, a crack on its screen.

"LAN!!!" Chaud rushed to his friend, carefully lifting him into a sitting up position. "Lan can you hear me? Lan?" Lan didn't respond, he was out cold.

"Damn it all, that actually pierced my Dark Aura. Hikari did his homework for once, of all times-" Dark Protoman continued cursing as he made his way over to Lan and Chaud. His armor was now completely black from the explosion, and from the way he walked it was clear the Program Advance had done some damage. Dark Protoman stopped just in front of Lan and Chaud. "I'm ending this fight now!" Dark Protoman raised his Proto Sword. He swung at them. Chaud, despite himself, closed his eyes, waiting for the end to come.

Chaud then heard a cough, and felt Dark Protoman's knee bump into his stomach. He opened his eyes and saw Dark Protoman pull a giant shurican from his back, throwing it to the side and turning around. Chaud caught a glimpse of Dark Protoman's back, which had a large chunk of armor missing, bits of data dripping down his back.

"Who did that!" Dark Protoman demanded. "Show yourself, you coward."

"You asked for it." A puff of smoke appeared between Dark Protoman and Chaud and the unconscious Lan. Dark Protoman spun round to face whoever it was who dared to attack him when his back was turned. He saw what he could only assume to be a giant buzzsaw come flying at him from out of the smoke, barely able to jump back and avoid it. The smoke faded away, revealing a familiar figure, to Chaud anyways.

"Amara! What are you doing here?" It was Amara, buzzsaw in hand, which slowed to a stop revealing it to actually be a Demon Wind Shurikan.

"Simple really, taking down the guy that wreaked my neighborhood. This _is_ my turf after all." She replied.

"Amara, you need to get out of here, Protoman was the one who did this, he's way too strong for you to attack head on. If you run now he'll only take me and Lan out, he's not interested in civilians."

"You're pathetic."

"What?!"

"Look at yourself. You've given up all hope, you're willing to sacrifice your life to save mine, then what. Even if Dark Protoman doesn't come after me, the two of you will still be dead. Nebula would easily take over the world without the two of you in its way." Amara turned to Chaud, looking his square in the eye. "I'm not just going to standby and watch you, or anyone for that matter, just give up and die needlessly. I'm gonna fight and I'm gonna win too." She turned back toward Dark Protoman. "You have no idea what a kunoichi like myself can do."

"Who the hell are you?" Dark Protoman spat angrily.

"My name is Amara Kisuragi, aka the UnderQueen of Electopia. You wreaked my neighborhood, now you'll pay." Amara answered. Her DWS began rotating like a buzzsaw again as she charged Dark Protoman. He grinned.

"Dark Cannon." Dark Protoman's sword transformed back into a hand, then shifted into a black cannon. He fired a blast at Amara, scoring a direct hit to her chest.

"AMARA!" Chaud Yelled. Amara's feet were lifted off the ground from the blast, and as she flew backwards in midair, she vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving a log in its place.

"What the?! AntiDamage? But battlechips don't work on humans." Dark Protoman said, confused with the results of his attack. He then cried out in pain as the DWS carved into his back. He quickly activated an ArenaSteal battlechip, his colors inverted as he warped away to the other side of the street. He saw Amara was behind where he had just been, DWS no longer spinning but at a ready position.

"FYI Protoman, it wasn't AntiDamage I used. It's called a Substitution Jutsu. I always come prepared when I face a tough opponent." Amara informed him. Dark Protoman growled.

"Cheap tricks like that won't save you, and I'm Dark Protoman, not that wimp that depended on a human for strength." Dark Protoman yelled. Amara closed her eyes.

"Well, you're half right, you are Dark Protoman, but you pale in comparison to the real Protoman."

"What?"

"You rely on tainted dark powers and overwhelming strength to defeat your opponents. You do have power, but power alone won't always win the battle. You're big and strong, but you're slow and clumsy too." Dark Protoman growled at this.

"Shut up!!!" he roared, launching a Dark Sonic Boom at Amara. Without opening her eyes, Amara leaped into the air, higher than most humans should be able to normally, and landed on a light post, DWS folded and her arms crossed.

"You just swing your sword or any other weapon you get around, hoping to hit something. Protoman used speed, skill, and strategy to defeat his opponents. Whenever he wasn't strong enough, or was on a time restraint of a sorts, he had Chaud to fall back on, who gave him exactly what he needed to win. You don't have that luxury." Amara opened her eyes, revealing not violet eyes but red eyes, each eye containing two tomoe in them. Neither Dark Protoman nor Chaud knew what to make of this.

"You think changing your eyes gives you the right to judge me? I teach you what happens when you anger a darkloid. Dark Fireblade, Dark Aquablade, Dark Elecblade, activate!" Dark Protoman raised his arms above his head, an orb of black energy appeared above his head. The orb pulsated twice, each time growing in size, before finally changing into a giant sword of dark energy. Dark Protoman gave a wicked smile as he grabbed the hilt of the sword. "**Dark Program Advance** Dark LifeSword3! DIE WRETCH!" He swung the giant blade towards Amara, launching a giant wave of dark energy right at her.

"You getting all this Twilight?" Amara asked. Twilight watched from her PET on Amara's belt. Her eyes had also changed to the same as Amara's.

"Got it." Twilight answered. She made a hand sign and began glowing with white energy. "I'll lend you my light Amara. You know what to do with it."

"Of course." Amara glowed with black energy as she unfolded her DWS. Twilight's white energy and Amara's black energy met on the DWS, which then glowed gray. Amara spun her glowing DWS like a buzzsaw, then leaped right at the Dark Program Advance.

'What the hell is she doing?' Both Chaud and Dark Protoman thought. Amara brought the DWS down upon the Dark Program Advance and, to everyone's shock, actually sliced the blast clean in two. The two parts of the blast were redirected upward, slamming into the Dimensional Area barrier, causing the whole thing to shake. Amara landed a few feet in front of Dark Protoman, DWS still spinning and glowing, and threw it right at him. Dark Protoman couldn't move fast enough and was hit squarely on the chest. The DWS grinded through his armor, traveled up through his Icon, and straight up the center of his face before returning to Amara. Dark Protoman roared in pain before disintegrating into pixels of data.

A computerized voice said "Dark Protoman Destroyed." The DWS stopped spinning and Amara, the DWS, and Twilight all stopped glowing.

Chaud's jaw was nearly touching the ground at this point. 'I can't believe it. Amara just blew through that Dark Program Advance and deleted Dark Protoman. This is…I'm scared to believe this isn't a dream but…' Chaud pinched himself. "Ouch…I'm awake, that means this is real, and that means Amara really…" Chaud's eyes lit up at the realization of what just happened. He laughed. "Amara, you did it!" Chaud got up, dropping the still unconscious Lan on the ground, and ran towards Amara.

"Stay back Chaud, this battle isn't over yet." Chaud stopped dead in his tracks.

"…But you deleted Dark Protoman, the computer said so."

"Chaud, calm down and take a few breaths. You're so excited that you don't realize the computer voice said "Destroyed" not "Deleted." Not to mention this dome thing is still up, no, round two will start soon." Amara said, cautiously looking around for any threats. Chaud did force himself to calm down. Now thinking rationally, he realized Amara was right. He also realized Amara had seen the usually calm and collective Chaud Blaze actually get happy excited, and blushed. "You know, you look kind of cute when you blush Chaud." Amara said, giving him a real smile, even though she still had the red eyes, before continuing to scan the area. That statement caused Chaud to blush a little more.

'Get a grip Chaud, a battle between your partner and some ninja girl you met only once before is about to begin, a fight to the death at that.' Chaud took a deep breath and calmed himself down, again, before walking over to the remains of the Battlechip Gate. Examining the damage, Chaud knew it was busted, and detached it from his PET.

"You best get back to Lan, Chaud. No telling where Dark Protoman will appear." Amara said.

Chaud nodded, and began walking back to Lan. "…Good luck, Amara."

Amara's back was facing Chaud, so he didn't see the smile form on Amara's face. "Thanks."

Several minutes went by and nothing was happening. The Dimensional Area was still up but nothing was moving, at least nothing to attack anyone. Amara began to grow impatient.

"Come out Protoman! I know you're here. Show yourself, unless you're too afraid to get your ass handed to you again." Amara called out. She then saw a flash in a nearby alleyway, and threw her DWS at it. She heard it impact the side of the building, and clatter to the ground. Cursing under her breath, she went to retrieve it.

"Be careful Amara, it could be a trap." Chaud warned.

"Don't you think I know that?" Amara snapped.

'All this waiting must be getting to her. I hope she realizes that.' Chaud thought. Amara walked into the Alleyway, grabbed her DWS, and walked out in front of the building.

"See Chaud, I know what I'm doing." No sooner had those words leave her mouth did Dark Protoman burst through the brick wall of the front of the building. Amara gasped, frozen in place. Dark Protoman landed next to her, grinning. The wind blew Amara's hair between the two's faces, before Dark Protoman backhanded Amara, knocking her right through the building's second floor window.

"AMARA!" Chaud yelled. Dark Protoman grinned at him before his colors inverted, and he warped away.

Amara skidded to a halt on the office floor, bruising her shoulder as a result. Amara got up and ran to a nearby stair case. Hiding in the space below it, Amara took deep breaths to calm her racing heart. She placed her hand on her bruised shoulder and a soft green light covered the bruise, healing it instantly. Amara than heard some behind her.

"Where is he?" Dark Protoman whispered, taunting her. Amara's eyes widened, she quickly threw herself away from him, scrambling to her feet and running down several hallways. Reaching the end of another hallway, Amara leaned back against the wall, trying to catch her breath.

"Calm down girl." Twilight whispered. "You've fought off worse than him. You can do this."

"I (gasp) know…I'm just (pant) more out of practice than I thought. It's easy to keep the boys around here in line, takes very little effort and chakra." Amara answered. Twilight sighed.

"Amara, look into my eyes. I'll make you calm down." Twilight ordered. Amara complied, raising her purple PET to eye level.

"Peek-a-boo." Amara spun around and saw a hand holding a broken mirror piece in its hand. She saw her refection in it, before it shifted its angle, revealing Dark Protoman's grinning face around the corner. "I see you." Amara heard something hit the floor, looked down and saw a black ball roll around the corner.

'I recognize the pattern on it, it's a MiniBoomer ball…Shit!' Amara leaped straight up just as the bomb detonated, the force sending her straight through two stories of ceilings. Amara landed in a heap, then struggled to get herself to her feet.

"You could have used the stairs you know. My god, you humans, always doing things the hard way." Dark Protoman said, landing just in front of Amara. Without giving her a chance to recover, Dark Protoman reared his leg back, and kicked Amara as hard as he could. Amara was sent skidding across the room and through another glass window. She fell four stories landing on her back with a sickening crack. Amara bit her lip, so as not to cry out in pain. She quickly made several hand signs before clasping her hands together. A green glow covered her body, completely healing and rejuvenating her. When the glow was gone, Amara leaped back to her feet, only to dive to the side to avoid Dark Protoman's fist.

"Surprised I can still move?" Amara asked.

"Quite, actually. Guess I'll have to stop playing around now and just end your life." Dark Protoman responded. Forming his Proto Sword, he charged at Amara. Amara made rapid hand signs before bringing her right hand to her mouth.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Amara launched a giant fireball at Dark Protoman. Dark Protoman, caught off guard at such an unexpected attack, was hit full force by the fireball, taking a nice amount of damage.

"Alright kid, I don't know how you did that but I'm gonna-" He never finished his sentence as Amara appeared in front of him, an orb of white whirling energy cupped in her hand.

"Shining Rasengan!" Amara thrusted the orb into Dark Protoman's icon. Dark Protoman roared in pain as a purple mist left his icon. The force of the attack finally kicked in, launching him through the side of the building they had just been in. The structure, having suffered much damage already, caved in on itself, right on top of Dark Protoman. Amara fell to one knee, breathing heavily.

"You ok Amara?" Twilight asked.

"…I'm fine…just give me a minute." was Amara's response.

"How much chakra do you have left?" Twilight asked.

"I still have enough for a few more jutsu, about three Rasengan if we're lucky." Amara answered.

"Amara, see if there is anything around here we can use to our advantage." Twilight said.

"Right." Amara looked around the neighborhood they had landed in. Most of the street was intact, some windows were broken here and there, and a fire hydrant was leaking water. "I think I have an idea." Just then, a large chunk of building debris flew past her, colliding with a light post, causing it fall towards Amara. Amara side stepped the post and turned towards the source. Dark Protoman walked out of the building debris, a frown on his face.

"Alright kid, just what the hell was that attack you hit me with? How are doing these attacks without some form of equipment? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" Dark Protoman demanded.

Amara smirked. "I suppose I could answer some of your questions. I'm a shinobi of the highest caliber, one who can use chakra to perform attacks that aren't normally possible by humans without equipment of some type. The attack I hit you with was called Rasengan. As you've experienced, it causes much damage both outside and inside the body, where it makes contact. I infused it with pure light energy and dubbed it Shining Rasengan."

"And just where do you get this light energy?"

"That's for me to know and you to wonder." Dark Protoman growled at this.

"Fine, don't tell me. I'll beat your light with my darkness! Dark Chip, Triple Download!" Dark Protoman pulsated three times, dark purple energy growing each time. His Proto Sword changed from crimson to dark purple. "Lets see you stop this!" Dark Protoman challenged. He charged right at Amara, who smirked.

"An all out frontal assault leaves you backside open." Amara stated as she made rapid hand signs. Dark Protoman heard something metal hit the ground a ways behind him. Turning around he saw a geyser of water burst from where a fire hydrant once was. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" The water then shifted into the form of a dragon's head before launching itself toward Dark Protoman. Turning his back on Amara, Dark Protoman held his sword in front of him, ready to take the attack head on. Amara quickly made another set of hand signs. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Flames erupted around Amara, then shot right at Dark Protoman, shifting into a dragon head of fire. Dark Protoman, caught off guard from the second attack, was hit hard from the fire dragon. The water dragon attack then collided with Dark Protoman, blending the two elements together to cause the maximum damage possible. When the double attack finally disbursed, Dark Protoman was on all fours, gasping for breath.

'Damn it all to hell. I can't lose here, not to some human _girl_ that isn't even using cross fusion. I have to end this now.' Dark Protoman thought. He struggled to get stand up. "Dark Recovery." A purple mist of dark energy appeared around Dark Protoman, healing him and restoring much of his strength.

"He'll just keep using recovery chips to heal himself whenever we deal massive damage to him. We need to find a way to stop him from using Dark Chips, or any battlechips at all for that matter." Twilight said.

"Why don't you stick a label on that and file it under 'Shit I already know.' " Amara replied. She closed her eyes, assessing her situation. "He can only activate his Dark Chips when he can focus, so that means we need to hit him with something that'll through him for a loop."

"There is one attack we could use, but it's incredibly risky and we'd have to hit him with light energy right after if we want to win this." Twilight stated.

"You don't mean t-"

"I do. We have to hit him with the Lotus." Amara sighed at this.

"I hate using that technique, but with what little chakra I have left, I guess it's the best option we have right now." Amara reached into her bag, which was tied to the back of her belt, and pulled out two rolled up scrolls, and infused some of her chakra into them. She also did something unexpected, at least to Dark Protoman and Chaud, who finally managed to reach the block they had landed in, with Lan on his back. Amara unbuckled her boots, before removing them from her feet altogether. She flipped them over, spilling several square sealed objects onto the ground. As each hit the ground, they left a small indention around them, indicating that they weighed quiet a lot. Amara buckled her boots back over her feet and got into a runner's stance.

"If you think removing a couple of pounds of weight will help you fight, you're sadly mistaken." Dark Protoman stated. Amara grinned.

"We'll see." Amara dashed straight at Dark Protoman, stopping only a few feet away from him before she began circling him at a rapid pace. A dust cloud was forming where Amara ran, covering her position from Dark Protoman's view.

'No way, how can she be this fast after just removing a few weights?' Dark Protoman thought. Before he could ponder this any longer, Amara appeared right in front of him, body low to the ground as her left foot came up and slammed into his chin, knocking him a few inches into the air.

'It's not enough!' Amara thought. Twisting her body to the side, Amara put both hands on the ground before pushing off as hard as she could. Amara then started kicking him further into the air, propelling them both to the equivalent of the third floor of a building.

'Incredible! How is Amara generating that much force to get up that high?' Chaud thought as he watched on in awe. Amara's face then twisted in pain, Chaud searching for the cause but finding nothing.

'It's now or never.' Amara thought. Using her chakra, Amara got the scrolls to tightly wrap themselves around Dark Protoman, pinning his arms to his side.. Amara then grabbed hold of Dark Protoman, and twisted them both upside down. As gravity began to take hold, Amara began rotating them both continuously, increasing their speed. "Primary Lotus!" Amara leaped off Dark Protoman just before they hit the ground, rolling to her feet. Dark Protoman wasn't so lucky. He plowed headfirst into the pavement, helmet doing little to protect him from this attack. Amara quickly rushed towards Dark Protoman, making rapid hand signs as she went. She raised her hand to her mouth before shouting "Cleansing Breath!" and blew out a white mist, which completely enveloped Dark Protoman.

'What's happening over there?' Chaud asked himself. Dark Protoman could be heard screaming in agony, as if his very soul was being shredded. When the mist cleared, Chaud gasped at what he saw. "PROTOMAN!" Protoman, the real Protoman, lay on the ground, unconscious and injured. Chaud ran as fast as he could to Protoman, dropping Lan in the process. "Protoman speak to me, Protoman!"

"Don't worry Chaud." Amara said, her voice really weak. "The dark energy that infected him is gone, he just needs some rest…Ugh." Amara collapsed, completely exhausted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The net police showed up shortly after the Dimensional Area disappeared. Both Lan and Amara were taken to Scilab to recover, while Protoman was sent to a containment cell until he could be examined. Chaud reported back to the Officials HQ, filing a report on what occurred inside the Dimensional Area. At Scilab…

"Dr. Hikari, just got a update on your son's condition, sir. He won't be able to do much for now, but he should make a full recovery. Lan should heal for about two weeks, at least before he can get around on his own. It will be some time before he can fight again."

"I see, thank you Doctor." Dr. Hikari answered. He dismissed the doctor and resumed his current task, restoring Megaman. He had been hard at work transferring Megaman's data over from the broken PET to a new one for the past three hours, and after another fifteen minutes of work, Megaman appeared on the PET's screen, out cold. After running a scan on him to confirm he was ok, Dr. Hikari made his way to the lab next door. As he entered, he noticed several of the workers were arguing about something. "What's going on here?"

"Dr. Hikari, you must have a look at this." Mr. Famous said. Dr. Hikari went over to Mr. Famous, who handed him a data pad. Taking a look at it, Dr. Hikari's eyes widened.

"Where is this data coming from?!"

"It's the data we got when we were scanning the girl's netnavi. I've never seen anything like this before, whoever made her is truly a brilliant scientist."

"Where is the navi now?"

"She's currently in her PET, being scanned for any damages. I'm not sure how, but she somehow hacked into our systems, preventing us from scanning her any further."

"What of her operator."

"She's collapsed from exhaustion and is currently in bed on the other side of the facility."

"I see…let me try and crack this code. If we're to help t-"

"YOU'RE NOT EXAMINING ME WITHOUT AMARA'S PERMISSION!" Twilight screamed from her PET. Dr. Hikari turned toward her.

"I'm afraid Amara isn't here right now, but I'm sure if she was she'd allow us t-"

"AMARA WOULD KICK YOUR ASSES FOR EVEN ATTEMPTING TO SCAN ME! THE LAST PERSON THAT SCANNED ME NEARLY DELETED ME, I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN TO ME AGAIN, NOT WHILE AMARA STILL NEEDS ME!" Twilight screamed. Dr. Hikari sighed as he walked over to the computer terminal and started working.

"I'm afraid neither of you really have a say in this matter. We need to find out just what was used to create such an advanced navi such as yourself and prevent it form falling into the wrong hands." Mr. Famous explained.

"I don't know who created me, I just know I was created to help and protect Amara. AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I LET ANYONE GET IN MY WAY OF COMPLETING THAT TASK!" Twilight yelled. She pulled several kunai from her pouch, infused them with light energy, and threw them as hard as she could at the PET screen. The screen lit up, and to everyone's shock, the kunai materialized in the real world, digging into the computer terminal Dr. Hikari was at. Mr. Famous quickly pulled him away as the kunai buried deep into the terminal, which in turn caused the machine to malfunction.

"How did she make those weapons materialize in the real world without a dimensional area?" Mr. Famous pondered out loud.

"It's simple really," A voice said behind them, "The elements of light and darkness transcend dimensions on their own, whether it's the real world or the cyber world, Twilight's powers can affect both as we share those elements." Everyone turned to see Amara standing at the doorway to the lab, several kunai in each hand.

"You shouldn't be here, you need your rest."

"Keep your opinions to yourself old man, I came for Twilight, and then I'm out of here."

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that, you see w-"

"Watch me." Amara phased out of sight for a moment, reappearing next to Twilight's PET. She grabbed it off the scanner and ran toward the door.

"Guards, stop her!" Security roids rolled into the room, blocking Amara's path. Amara made some hand signs as she neared the door.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Amara spat out a stream of flames, melting the security roids on contact. Leaping over the mess, Amara ran out of the room and out of sight.

"How did she do that?" None of the scientist could figure it out.

Amara leaped into the air, kicked a ventilation shaft gate open, climbed inside, and replaced the gate, just as some more security roids strolled through the hallway beneath her. Amara snaked her way through the small ventilation shaft for several minutes, before stopping to catch her breath.

"You ok Amara?"

"Yeah, just tired, and a little sore…still gotta find a way out of here without causing to much damage, don't want the Officials after us…got any ideas Twilight?"

"Do you remember the fighting styles Yuffie showed us way back when?"

"Not really, it's been so long, and I hate thinking about those times."

"Amara look into my eyes."

"What?"

"We're going to have a mental review session." Twilight changed her eyes to their red form as Amara brought the PET to eye level. As she gazed into her navi's eyes, Amara fell into a dazed state. This lasted for a good five minutes before she snapped out of it.

"Thanks Twilight, now lets get out of here." Amara said.

"Definitely!" Twilight agreed. Amara crawled for a good twenty minutes before she reached the lobby gate. After kicking the gate out, she jumped down, startling several scientists, before making a break for the front door. As she made her way down a staircase nearby, alarms started going off. Steel gates covered windows, doors, and even the ventilation system.

"Sorry, but we can't let you leave." Looking behind her, Amara saw the net agents, Black Rose and Mysteriu.

"We're not trying to hurt you; we just need to make certain Nebula doesn't get their hands on you or your partner." Black Rose explained.

"If you think I'll listen to some nature lover and a fortune teller, you've got another thing coming. I'm the UnderQueen, and I've earned that title on my own, not by being protected by some bimbos with no fashion sense." Amara spat. Easily reading their body language, she could see she had struck a nerve with the net agents.

Mysteriu took a deep breath. "We have authorization to restrain you if you fail to cooperate. Please don't make this any harder on yourself."

"Yeah right, I could take the both of you in five minutes max." Mysteriu shook her head.

"Looks like we have no choice." Mysteriu said. She looked at Black Rose, who nodded, before both of them leaped down the staircase. Black Rose reached into her cloak, pulled out several black petal roses, and threw them at Amara. Amara smirked before phasing out of sight, the roses imbedding themselves in the ground where she once stood.

"Where'd she go!?" Amara reappeared just below Black Rose, her left foot colliding with Black Rose's chin, sending the net agent airborne. "Black Rose!" Amara then appeared just behind Black Rose as she flew across the room. Amara placed two fingers on Rose's back.

"Here we go!" Amara shifted her body to the right, intending to kick Black Rose with her left foot. Sensing this, Black Rose twisted around, managing to block the attack. Amara, using Black Rose for leverage, twisted her body in the opposite direction, her left hand impacting with Black Rose's forehead, sending the net agent plummeting toward the ground. Following her down, Amara rammed her right fist into Black Rose's stomach, causing her fall even faster. Twisting herself around, Amara prepared for the final blow. "You've still got a long ways to go, Barrage of Lions!" Just as Black Rose hit the ground, Amara's right foot collided with Black Rose's stomach. Amara's weight and the power from the fall combined caused Black Rose to cry out in pain, just before passing out.

"Black Rose!" Mysteriu rushed to her partner. After seeing she wasn't badly hurt and merely out cold, she turned to Amara. "You'll pay for that!" Mysteriu launched herself at Amara, throwing punches and kicks left and right. Amara blocked or dodged every attack before finally catching Mysteriu's foot with both hands.

"You're just plain sloppy compared to a kunoichi like me." Amara told her. Amara threw Mysteriu's foot back, causing the net agent to lose her balance and fall back. Amara leaped back, making rapid handsigns.

"Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!" Several pipes burst out of a nearby wall, water gushing from them. The water joined together into a sphere before launching straight at Mysteriu. Mysteriu raised her hands in front of her, which did little to defend herself as the water engulfed her, slamming her into the wall behind her. Water continued to gush out of the pipes, leaving Mysteriu pinned to the wall.

'I can't breath' Just a Mysteriu lost what little air she had, Amara stopped the attack, causing Mysteriu to collapse in the puddle of water beneath her.

"Know this net agents, I could easily have killed you if I chose to." Amara said before walking toward the exit, leaving the beaten net agents on the floor. Just as she reached the front door, a figure leaped down from above, swinging some type of weapon at Amara. Amara quickly leaped back before getting a good look at her opponent. It was the famous Official, Commander Beef, skeleton fish sword at the ready.

"Surrender now or I'll have no choice but t-"

"Can it old man, I already heard it all from your net agents back there. So enough of this song and dance, lets get to the fight."

"You should understand, we only have your well being in mind."

"Oh please, the net police and Officials have never been able to help me before, why should that change now, huh?"

"…It seems I really don't have a choice here, do I?"

"There's always a choice. The best choice for you right now is to open these doors and let me leave, or you can fight me, lose, and I bust the door down and leave. It's your call commander." Amara made several hand signs before holding her left hand in front of herself, blue sparks of electricity crackling from her hand, and the distinct sound of birds chirping was heard.

"It'll take more than some cheap trick to make me back down."

"That's what they all say." Amara slammed her hand into the wall, causing cracks to form in the wall. "Last warning!"

"I'm not moving."

"SO BE IT!" Amara dashed straight at Commander Beef, dragging her hand along the wall, tearing it up as she ran. When she was close enough, she leaped into the air, before lunging at Commander Beef, her sparking hand extended. "CHIDORI!"

Commander Beef jumped back before swinging his fish sword down onto Amara's sparking hand. The sword, upon contact with the hand, disintegrated into charred pieces. Amara landed back on the ground, ran to regain momentum, and lunged again at Commander Beef. Beef leaped back to avoid the attack, but hit the metal gate covering the exit. Diving to the side, the Commander managed to dodge the attack, but could only watch as Amara blasted the gate, and the door, clear off their hinges.

"Later, fish mongrel." Amara yelled, giving a mock salute with her no longer sparking hand, before dashing down the stairs in front of the building. Several security guards rushed out of the building after her, but Commander Beef could only stare at the damage Amara caused.

'One young girl did all this without any equipment or navi assistance…' Commander Beef thought. 'And that last attack…if that attack had hit it really could have killed me… she was fully prepared to kill me…just what are we dealing with this time?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amara leaped down several staircases reaching the harbor, security barely keeping up with her.

'Gotta think fast, what's the quickest way out of here without the guards being able to follow me?' Amara asked herself. Looking around, she noticed several ships docked. She briefly pondered hiding in one of them, but quickly dismissed the thought. Just then, Amara caught a glimpse of a speed boat with someone waterskiing behind it. Amara's eyes lit up as an idea formed in her head. She dashed towards the water, security just behind her now and gaining fast. Amara reached the end of the docks and leaped over the water, before landing on the surface of the water.

"What the hell!?" One guard shouted.

"How is she doing that?!" Another shouted.

"Enough!" The lead guard shouted. "Cheap tricks or not we still got orders. Set guns to stun mode and fire!"

"Right!"

"Not a chance boys." Amara tossed a smoke bomb at the security guards, which exploded on impact. Unable to see clearly, the guards fired wildly through the smoke. Amara dodged left and right of the shots, before getting fed up with it. Forming a Rasengan into her right hand, she chucked it into the black smoke. After hearing several startled yelps, Amara sent a steady stream of chakra into her feet, propelling herself across the water much like the water-skier. As the smoke cleared, the guards could only watch as Amara jetted across the harbor and out of sight.

On a roof top several buildings away, Ms. Yuri put away her video camera with a grin. "If this doesn't get me back into Nebula, nothing will." She turned and sat down on the roof, pulling her laptop onto her lap. "Spikeman, you find any data yet on this chakra stuff?"

Spikeman appeared on the laptop's screen. "It wasn't easy, but I got some data, had to crack several security systems just to get to this junk."

"It's hardly junk, it's what will get us back into Nebula and back on Regal's good side."

"And what makes you think this data, which makes no real sense, will get us back into Nebula? Better yet, why do you even want work for Nebula again? It's pretty clear we're just throw away pawns to Regal."

"That's what you think. I've known Regal for most of my life, and he wouldn't toss me aside for something as trivial as failing to kill my sister."

"Whatever. Just be careful, err, not that I care or anything."

"Right, right I get it. And soon, Nebula will get Amara too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2 is done! I hope you enjoyed the action packed chapter, please review and tell me if you thought it was too long, or if I was being too descriptive and to lessen the details from now on. Thanks.

P.S. Next chapter we learn more about Amara, and get to see what Twilight can do in battle!

P.S.S. Just a little know how on the Program Advances used in this chapter below.

**Program Advances**

GigaCannon3: MegaCannon times 3. Forms a giant cannon that is fired directly in front of the target. 500 attack power

LifeSword3: Fireblade, Aquablade, and Elecblade. Forms a giant sword of energy that when swung releases a wave of energy at an opponent. 600 attack power.

Ultra bomb: Lilbomb, Crosbomb, and Bigbomb. Throw a big bomb at opponent, breaker damage! 400 attack power.

**Dark Program Advances**

In BN4 and BN5, Dark Chips took on the form of already existing battlechips, just strengthening them with dark power, so I figured why not make more Dark Chip power ups and Program Advances for them?

Dark LifeSword: Dark Sword, Dark WideSword, Dark LongSword. Forms a giant sword of dark energy that when swung releases a wave of dark energy at an opponent, breaker damage. 800 attack power.

Dark LifeSword3: Dark Fireblade, Dark AquaBlade, Dark ElecBlade. Forms a giant sword of dark energy that when swung releases a wave of dark energy at an opponent, breaker damage. 1000 attack power.


End file.
